1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device, and particularly relates to a measuring device of a human body and a measuring method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the progress of civilization, various modern plagues caused by living or eating habits become an inevitable issue of modern people. Thus, diet and self-body control have become issues that people nowadays need to pay attention to. Human body measuring devices, such as body weight scales and body fat scales, are thus broadly used in our daily lives to allow people to constantly keep track of changes of their bodies.
However, to constantly keep track of the changes, the users prefer to use devices that can be operated in a household environment, so as to follow up the changes on daily basis without interruption. However, the measuring capability of the conventional human body measuring devices suitable for the household environment is still not quite as desirable as expected. For example, the resistive body fat scale that is commonly used in the household environment is only capable of measuring the body mass index (BMI) and the body fat percentage (BFP), and is limited in evaluating the actual composition of the body. Besides, even though the more specialized body volume index (BVI) measuring device is available for providing a precise body shape for a more precise analysis (especially the fat distribution in the abdominal region and the lower body), such device requires constant installation of structured light and a specific location, making the measuring platform too big to function as a household health product.